Moment Of Existence
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: How did Axel come into existence? How did he end up being in Organization 13? How does he meet Roxas and Xion? Shall we fill in the blanks?


**Moment Of Existence**

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the character, places, or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

Liam? Lief? Lea? Yes, that's what his name was! Lea. At least, that's what he thinks it was. Was that really his name? He didn't know. He couldn't remember anything. All he saw was white, pure white everywhere. Who and where was he?He tried screaming, but his voice failed him. Strange was it already was, he felt no pain at all. Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was heaven. It sure felt like it.

He was lying in grass, that much was sure. He was almost too frightened to open his eyes, fearing what would be there when he did. Taking a deep breath, Lea opened his eyes; - And boy was he wrong! He was completely surrounded by trees, he probably was in a forest of sorts. The sun was ever locked in a picture perfect sunset. Lea didn't know when his mouth dropped open but that honestly didn't matter now, did it? If there was such a thing as heaven, this would probably be it, no doubt about that. But did that mean that Lea was really dead?

He didn't feel dead, but do dead people feel dead? Lea touched his face, he could still feel the flesh on his fingertips. When you're dead, can you still feel? When you die, didn't you become this spirit-like feature, without a physical body? Was he a spirit? Angel? What was going on? Placing his arms on his side again, Lea decided he would worry about that later. After all, the sunset was breathe taking.

--

Darkness. Pitch darkness. Was Lea awake? He felt like he was floating. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. The one thing he immediately noticed was how freezing cold it was. Lea wrapped his arms around himself, trying to take in any heat that was available. He was shaking, he could tell, but where was this cold coming from? Wasn't he just a beautiful, warm, forest?

What happened to the trees? What happened to the grass he was just lying in a few minutes ago? Or was it hours ago? Weeks ago? Years? How long had he been there? Time, apparently had left him completely. As did warmth.

Lea was almost sure that his entire body had gone numb from the coldness. Where the heck did the heat go? Was it because of the darkness? Was this all in his head? Yes, he thought, this all has to be in my head. He was sure that any moment now, he would awaken back in the forest and it would have all been a horrible nightmare.

He waited, and waited. And nothing happened. Well, almost nothing, Lea's body got colder. The longer he stayed there, the colder he got. Lea didn't even care about the forest, or the sunset anymore. He just wanted warmth. He needed heat. He needed to warm up. All of his other thoughts disappeared as his desire for warmth overshadowed his mind. That's all he could focus on, getting heat from any source possible.

Lea couldn't feel anything now. Not even his own face, he tried raising his hands to touch his face again but this time, he couldn't feel his fingers touch the sides of his face. Lea was sure he was going to die, if he already hadn't. This cold was unbarring. He needed to be warmed, and fast.

That's all he could think about; Warmth, heat, _fire_.

Maybe if he believed he was on fire, that would warm him up, if just a bit. You know what they say, mind over matter. So that's what he focused his mind on, the flames of fire. Just fire. Lea imagined that he was holding a ball of fire in his hands, and slowly, the ball of fire spread. First, to his arms, then to his chest and up his neck. Before long, his whole body was covered in fire.

Almost like magic, Lea felt heat cover his body. This time when he opened his eyes, he saw his hands were actually on fire. Lea's eyes widened. The fire from his hands had lighted the darkness and he was clearly able to see. And he didn't exactly like what he saw.

Immediately, he began to panic, thrashing his arms about. This, however, did not put out the fire. The fire still burned brightly through the darkness as the boy carelessly threw his body weight around. Sighting that the fire was still there, Lea panicked even more. He opened his mouth to scream. "H-h-help! Someone, p-please!" Desperate, he continued to fruitlessly call for help.

And just like in his mind, the fire slowly spread up and down his body. "A-ahh!" Even though he knew no one could hear him, Lea cried for someone, anyone, to save him. Not long after, the fire soon spread to his entire body, just like in hid mind. The last thing he saw was the light from the flames.

--

Lea awoke in a sweat, breathing heavily. He, unlike most people, remembered exactly what had happened. Quickly looking down, he sighed in relief when he found his hand not engulfed in flames. Was it all just a dream? Lea held his hand on his chest trying to even out his breathing. Lea sat up sliding the blankets off his waist. Wait a minute...blankets?

Looking down, Lea found himself in a bed. Lea felt dizzy, what in the world was happening to him? Maybe this was his punishment; maybe this was his afterlife. These and many other thoughts began to fill his mind.

If he wasn't dead, even where exactly was he? Lea rubbed his temples in an admit to bring some calmness to this chaos he was facing. "Had a good sleep?" Lea jumped at the sudden voice. Standing at the doorway of the room he had been previously been asleep in, was a person dressed in a black coat that had the hood up and covered the mysterious figure's face.

"W-who are you?" Lea could feel the figure's smirk behind the hood. "I, Lea;" The figure paused. "am Xemnas."

Xemnas? What a strange name. Lea looked at the man with a bewildered expression. Why was he here, and what did he want? And how did he know his name? "How do you know my name?" This guy didn't gave off a very good aura and Lea knew he shouldn't trust this man. "Does that really matter? I want to be your friend, Lea." Lea's eyes narrowed. Like heck this guy wanted to be friends, this guy didn't spell good news.

"My friend?"

"Of course, Lea, I certainly know how you feel. Lost, alone, scared, tell me if I'm right." Lea still didn't trust this man, but he was dead on. Lea nodded. Xemnas grabbed his hood and brought it down to reveal his face. His skin was tan, his eyes was almost cat-like; golden with a darkening present hidden within them, and his hair, sliver. But something seemed a bit off with him.

"Your name won't be Lea anymore," Lea glared at the man. "And why not? There's nothing wrong with my name!" Xemnas closed his eyes in annoyance.

"You are no longer Lea, that is not your life anymore." What was this crazy man talking about? What did he mean Lea was no longer himself? "What do you mean?" This guy had to be insane.

"Take a look at yourself," Xemnas pointed towards a mirror across the room. Lea stopped cold. The boy sitting on the bed didn't look anything like Lea. His hair was no longer light red, straight and short, instead, was spiky and was straight up. His eyes were no longer the hazel he hated, they now were a striking green. What happened to him?

"How about you try the name, Axel, on?"

* * *

**Nikki:**Yeahh! Hey guys!! We love to hear from you guys!

**Twilight:** We really do! Reviews really make our days, trust us, it needs a lot to us!

**Nikki:** So review if you like this story and want to read more!

**Twilight:** Because if you don't review;

**Nikki:** We don't update. :P


End file.
